To Sam, From Jack, with Love
by everg8er23
Summary: Jack writes a poem for a certain colonel he knows. This is only for those who like happy endings.


Title: To Sam, from Jack, with Love

Summary: Jack writes a poem for a certain colonel he knows.

Disclaimer: Don't own, big surprise…

A/N: Don't know what has gotten into me, a poem! I wrote this quite awhile ago and came across it in an old notebook today. I thought I'd put the finishing touches on it, and this is what came out. Originally I meant it to be a song, but honestly I can't see Jack singing, so it's a poem.

Reviews are always appreciated, love it hate it, flame it, whatever. Just let me know. Enjoy!

**To Sam, from Jack, with Love**

It was 0300 and Sam was walking down the deserted hall towards her office at the SGC. It was early, and she was tired, but Daniel had said it was important. It had better be damn important to wake her up in the middle of a Friday night.

As she rounded the corner to her office, the first thing she spotted was an envelope on her desk. Moving closer, she noticed that the writing on it was from someone she hadn't seen in awhile and dearly missed. Picking up the envelope, she read the inscription; To Sam, from Jack, with love.

Sam didn't know what to think at first, but luckily her hands knew just what to do without her telling them and she had the envelope open in record time. She unfolded the paper and read the words she had been waiting for.

* * *

Oh Baby

I know it's been hard,

Pretending these last long years,

That nothing you feel is real.

But baby, don't think I didn't see your tears.

And believe me, I know how you feel.

But there is salvation past this final yard.

Oh Maybe

In the beginning you believed it a crush.

I know, I told myself the same.

But we know time shows all

And that little crush, well it became

So much more, a felling we call

We call it love and all that mush.

Oh Baby

I thought it was over once,

That day you said Pete popped the question.

But then you came to me with love in your eyes

Hoping I would stop you from saying yes.

Well then I didn't see the graceful lies,

Please forgive me for being a dunce.

Oh Maybe

You think I don't love you,

But that's why I gave up my career.

I want you to have eternal happiness.

Why don't we just forget our fear?

I want you in my arms I confess,

And it's the only thing that I want to do.

Oh Baby

I heard what your father told you,

On his last day.

He wanted you to have the best

And you will if I have any say.

Anytime you need, put me to the test

And you'll see what I said was true.

Oh Maybe

We are still waiting for a sign we can't see.

There are no more excuses to stand in our way.

So why don't we just be together right now?

Ican't keep waiting after this long day.

I'll be your everything, this I vow

You'll never have to go on without me.

Oh Baby

I wish I could see your face while you read this.

I bet you're wondering what's come over me.

Well, I can tell you, that you are all to blame

For this transition inside of me.

I'm sorry if this all sounds lame

But, I'm in the commissary and all I want is a kiss.

* * *

Sam felt her eyes moisten and her heart start to pound. He was here, and he was waiting, and all she had to do was go to him. 

Before she knew it, she was running down the dark hallway. The elevator car came quickly, but the ride up the few floors had never seemed so slow in her life. When it did finally reach the correct floor, Sam didn't even wait for the doors to open fully before sliding between them. Her feet barely touched the floor as she made her way to the commissary. Yet, with great restraint she slowed herself to a casual walk a few feet from the doorway. This was it. She held her breath and walked into the room.

It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing. There were candles everywhere and the floor was scattered with rose petals. The atmosphere was likely the most romantic she had ever felt in her entire life. But at the moment, all that mattered was the man standing in the middle of the room. He had a stupid little grin on his face and she felt herself smile back. Jack was wearing casual attire and he looked as happy as she felt. She couldn't contain herself anymore and ran into his arms.

"Jack, I can't believe you, you did all this."

"I would do anything for you." He paused. "I love you Sam."

Sam felt her heart pumping in her chest and because he was holding her so close to him, she could feel his heart was pumping in time with hers. "I love you too."

"So where's my kiss?" Jack asked looking for the world like a lost puppy dog who was standing outside of his long lost home.

Sam put a hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers.

_Fin_


End file.
